Love and It's Complicated Ways
by annamusic2
Summary: Alek and Chloe are just meeting each other. Starts on Chloe's 16'th birthday, and goes on from there. I suck and summaries, but read and review please! CHALEK FOREVER. Also, I am putting the rating as t, but if I have fans who want M, I will change it ;)
1. Chapter 1- Fight

Alek & Chloe

AN: This is my first story, but I accept critics welcomly. Tell me if something is wrong. I try my best with grammar and spelling. Read&Review. ;)

Chloe POV

_"Um, we haven't talked in like two years. Lets go back to that," I said, nervously trying to avoid his stare. He was really getting to me now. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard a voice in the background. I began to recognize it. BRIAN! Next thing I knew, Brian was throwing Alek to the other side of the wall. "NO, Stop!" I yelled. Brian stopped pushing Alek. I looked at the blond Russian who had been attacked. "Are you okay?" I saw his eyes flash into wierd cat-like slits. But then a normal smirk appeared on his face and he smugly said " Yeah, but warn me that your boyfriends gonna come after me next time. I'll be more prepared." He said. Yup, normal Alek, back to life. "Get outa here before I change my mind." Brian growled. Alek left. _

I woke up to the sun in my eyes as usual. Huh, it must have all been a dream. Sucks, I was kinda liking Brian's super-hero style. Oh well, it would never happen anyways. I pushed the thought away, checking my alarm clock. _7:15_. For once, I wouldn't be late to Amy, Paul, and I's Monday breakfast. I stumbled out of bed and grabbed a pretty plain outfit, in comparisen to what I normally wear. It was a light blue shirt that looked somewhat like it could have come out of my pajamas, a pair of yellow flowered sneakers, and a pair of skinny jeans. (AN: Picture might be on my page.) I let my hair down, there was really no point in messing with it, as it was always perfect. My mom knew that I had breakfast today so I didn't leave her a note although she was still sleeping. I grabbed my keys, locked the door, and opened my car. It was a rather small mini cooper. I was hoping to get a new car, a KIA sorrento, for my... OMG! I completley forgot today was my birthday. I quickly ran back inside. But, why was my mom not up? I found a note on the wall next to the front door that I had not noticed before. My mom must have been up without me knowing. "Remember something? Meet me in my room. Love You." I laughed out loud at this and ran up the stairs and into her room. "SURPRISE!" I heard a deafining yell. And what a surprise it was. There were only a few presents, as only Amy, Paul, and Meridith were there. I hugged each of them and ran for the presents. "Now, now, don't you go skipping the most important thing," Meridith said behind me. She pointed at a cake that yet again, I had not noticed. Boy, I was off gaurd today. I quickly blew out the candles, ignoring the requests to have the knowledge as to what my wish had been and the yeling from paul that I could not tell, or it wouldn't come true. Anyway, I ran right for the presents. I ripped them open, one by one, but every box was empty. However, I had missed a very small one. It had a note on it. "Hidden in a mess, your present is. Near a place in which you sleep, you will find one of your most impossible dreams." I ran to my room, already knowing where my present was. Underneath my bed there was always a mess. This was my mom's way of telling me to clean under my bed. I quickly threw everything out from under it with all of my guests watching me with giggles. There was another little box under the bed, also with only a note in it. "In a place where you may find a childhood memory, your present is. It is hidden near a favorite of your many ways of transportation." Once again, I knew exactly where. I ran to the smaller of our two garages, ( we had one in the backyard too) and found my scooter in the corner. There was a note on it connected to a string of keys. "Unlock the other of these shelters with one of these keys, then use the other to unlock something else!" Amy and Paul nearly jumped as I read this one aloud. I almost knew what my present was. I ran to that garage, only stopping to ponder for a moment where mom was, but then deciding this mattered more. I ran there, thinking I would find the car I asked for. After some struggle, I found the right key, and opened the garage. But all I found there was a box. It had, AGAIN, a sticky note. "Almost there, now walk to where you were last." By now, Amy and Paul had dissapeared, but my excitement had not died out. I went back, and, BAM! Doors popped open to a KIA sorrento and three extremley happy people were whooping. Well, okay, four. I was, of course, there too. I saw my mom dangling a key and I ran for it. " THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I exclaimed. "Not just me, Amy and Paul split it with me too!" "Yeah, you owe us some pretty good 16'th bday presents, huh?" They smirked. "Yeah, but you had better get to school. The cafe already has a quick special to go order for you three.. bye!" Mom says as I back out the car. " BYE! LOVE YOU!" I yelled back... and I could have sworn I heard a quiet "Implied" In the background. Once we finished our breakfasts, 3 red velvet birthday muffins, we headed to school. All of us had seperate lockers, unfortunatley, so we had to say our goodbyes. As soon as they were gone, BAM, Alek walks up. "So I heard it's your birthday," He says, pushing me up against the wall. Hard. His skin burned against mine, and he had no idea what his British accent did to me. NOT NOW CHLO. NOT NOW. I told myself. It worked. Sorta. "Um, we haven't talked in two years, can we go back to that?" And then Brian walked in.(AN: I really don't want to explain what happened after that, so I'm gonna skip it.)

Woah. De-ja-vu, huh? Later that day, I told Amy, and she totaly freaked. "ALEK?" "Yes, calm down, Ames." I told her. I thought it was pathetic. "OMG, there he is." Amy whispered. Before I could reply, I was pulled into a supply closet and the only thing I could see was blackness.

Alek POV  
I couldn't stand that blond hair. I just wanted to lean in and kiss her senseless. But I knew I couldn't. She isn't mai, she isn't mai, I told myslef. Why does Baset do this to me? Well, she could still be mai. Since today was her birthday, she could transform, but she was showing no signs of it. "So, I heard it's your birthday," I said. Ohh, the hair... I pushed her against a wall before I knew what I was doing. NO, Alek. "We haven't talked in like two years, lets get back to that," She said nervously, avoid my glance, that had somehow turned into an uncomftrable stare. Did she really feel that way? It was normal... mai fell in love for life... she didn't have to love me back, right? Of course not. No, she didn't. I decided. As I was thinking of what to say, I heard a voice behind me. But I couldn't really understand what he said until I was the one pushed against a wall. "STOP, Brian!" Chloe yelled. Oh, her human. Ugh. I was this close to ripping his guts out, and I felt my eyes slitting down, but I stopped in time. "leave before I change my mind," The weak human said. _If only you knew what I could do to YOU. You wouldn't even know your own name when i was done. _I thought. But I walked away. THe rest of that day I had been bothered by her possibility of being mai. Then, near the end of lunch, when chloe and her friend were talking in the hallway about me, ( I had heard them when getting to class early,) I began walking towards them, unable to avoid the opportunity. Before I got to stop myself, I pulled chloe into the dark supply closet. I had to know. Was she mai?


	2. Chapter 2: Why the Roses?

Chapter 2- Alek&Chloe

AN: Thanks so much to the two people who reviewed. I will try my best to update at the most weekly. Might be daily, but no promises. I was not expecting any reply so quickly, now I know how the people whose stories I read feel, LOL. Anyway, thanks SOOO much. ;) Now to the loved and as Chalek as can get story. And BTW im sorry I skipped the explanation, but I got to get to my homework.

Alek POV  
I had to know, was she mai? And then I pulled her into the dark supply closet. I saw them! Though they were only there for a second, I saw them. Her eyes had slitted, and her claws had come out, but she seemed to have as much self control as I did. It was wierd, newbies really didn't seem to be like this most of the time. But, of course, Chloe was different. At the moment, she was staring at her hands, wondering what had happened, shocked. Then, her mad side overcame her surprise. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She asked. I smiled. Not smirked, smiled. I loved her too much now to smirk. I was so happy. She was mai. "ANSWER ME, YOU MORON!" She yelled again. I sighed. So much explaining to do. "Okay, lets take this slow, calm down. You are mai. This is a type of person who is half god, half human. Except we are half Baset. Do you know who Baset is?" I asked. OOHH, the hair, the eyes... everything about the surprised look on her face was getting to me. She nodded a surprised yes. I don't think she could speak, but the face she had on was rather spooked, so I think she believed me. "Good. That is why you have claws. They are made to protect you. We-" "WE? WHOSE WE?" She cut me off. I should have known. She obviously didn't know about Jasmine. " You know Jasmine? Yeah, she's mai too. Anyway, we can meet at the cafe tommorow and discus this. Don't tell anyone. Ever." "But I want to know more! LIke what-.." "I'll tell you at the cafe." It was my turn to cut her off. "Now bye. Meet me there tommorow at 9 a.m." "Okay. I guess." She replied quietly. "And, Chloe?" I asked. I was getting ready for what I was about to do. I felt like I had to. I was overjoyed that she was mai, or else I wouldn't have done this. Right? I leaned in, and kissed her gently. On the lips. (AN: I love this part. It's the begining of something VERY VERY big- obviously.) Before I even had the chance to find out if she would have kissed back if she wasn't in so much shock, I heard the sound of the people returning from lunch outside. I turned around and bolted.

CHLOE's POV.

OHHHMMYYYDEEEAAARRRRGOOOODDD D. HE KISSED ME. ALEK PETROV THE AMAZING I LOVE HIM FOREVER KISSSSED MMMEEEEE. And... well, the minor-major detail is that IM MAI? I still don't really get what the hell mai is, but he will tell me. I don't really know who Baset is, but I'll make sure to look it up. For now, I had to tell amy that he kissed me. And that i was mai. I mean, I know he said not to tell anyone, but I had to tell Amy and Paul... Right? I decided not to listen to him on that one. But I couldn't find Amy. I looked around and spotted them, but before that happened, I felt my eyes turn to slits. Huh, mai vision? Cool! ( AN: I am going to skip to when she goes to work. Point is, Amy freaks out, and Paul is now her "sidekick.." but, yeah. It's really cool. )

I headed out to work. I still couldn't belive any of what had happened and it was so cool, but I was able to get it out of my mind with some music from my phone. I plugged it in to the speakers, making Lana hate me more than ever, but it was worth it. I listened to _I knew you were trouble _by Taylor Swift. I started getting into the song.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone, you found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that, But when I fell apart, you took a step back, without me, without me, without me-e-e-e... And he's long gone, when he's next to me, and I realize that, the blame is on me.. Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me no-ow flew me to places i'd never been, till he put me down, yeah I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me no-ow flew me to places I'd never been, now i'm lyin on the cold hard ground, hey! hey! trouble, trouble, hey! hey! _

_(AN: LIsten to this song, it rocks.) _

Just when I was starting the part after the first chorus, I was interrupted by a annoyed Lana to go hang up the new clothes. I went to go do so and when I got to the kitty hats, immediatley thought of Brian, my best friend. This was how we had met. I went back to the memory, then snapped out of it as I heard him. " Thinking about me much?" Brian joked. "Oh, what, oh, um, yeah..." I replied distractedly, paying more and more attention to what I was doing by the second. "Yeah, anyway, I came by to give you these- he held out some flowers- and ask you if you wanted to grab some cofee tommrow, like, ninish?" "Well thanks for the flowers and I'd love to, but I'm afraid I've got plans," I said dramatically. "Your not just blowing me off for some guy?" He asked. I felt a little guilty. I kind of was, but it went deeper than that. "No, of course not. Never." I replied. He said he had to go, and though I am sad to say this, but I'm a bit glad that he did. He always wanted to be more than friends, but I didn't. I looked at the flowers and sighed.

Alek POV

I was on the roof of the vintage store Chloe worked at. Her "human" whom I would rather call a moron, idiot, or monster, was visiting her. I thought that they were only friends, but I saw her blush when he gave her roses. WAIT, Back up there. ROSES?

**AN: So how do you like this coming along? Some real "human" hate coming along, huh? Tell me anything.. any ideas about what should go on soon? Stronger jealousy, fights, drama? M rating? I plan on changing it just in case. Anyway, I would LOVE it if you revied. - ****Anya**


	3. Chapter 3: The nine deaths of Chloe king

Alek&Chloe Chapter 3

Alek POV

Woah, back up there, ROSES? Why was her stupid human giving her roses? They were just friends, right? JUST FRIENDS, ALEK. He was probably just being umm, friendly. _No, he wasn't. If he was being friendly, he would bring her daffodils or something. _The thought came into my mind just as quickly as it was pushed away. I was obviously jumping to conclusions, wasn't I? Whatever, I had bigger things to worry about. Elena, my Russian friend from London was flying in next week. I had to go get her some stuff that she didn't have yet. A hairbrush, some toothpaste, and some healthy- blehh- food were on my list. As I came into the store, I headed for the section of the store I seldom walked into- the fancy part. But no matter what, I could not stop thinking about the human and, most importantly, Chloe. I had to see her. I grabbed the remains of what I could find on my list and quickly scanned it through, so distracted that I left my receipt at Walmart. Usually when I left the store, I gazed at the commercials on the walls which I had memorized by now. Sneakers right, sausage forward, phone left. There were little ones in between the big ones that I had not bothered with, and didn't plan to. Anyways, today I rushed out of the store, thankfully taking ALL of my bags rather than forgetting them on my way to the café. Chloe usually went there after work, but when I got there, she was still at work. I jumped on the roof, careful not to make any sound. If she caught me here, though she didn't really know that I watched her (for my benefit, not only hers,) I would be toast no matter what way the amazing, British me tried to turn it around. I was spying and it was time to face it. Forgetting the thought, (I would feel guilty for it later,) I watched the amazing blonde as she folded shelf after shelf of new clothes that had arrived. Her boss, Lana, worked her really hard. I thought it was wrong, but I wasn't the one who chose her working hours. Suddenly, I heard the faint ringing of my favorite song, Someone like you by adele, (don't judge I know its kinda girly but it's an ALEK sorta song if ya know what I mean ;) ;)) in my pocket. Shoot, Chloe would be able to hear it with her hearing. This was bad.

Chloe POV

What is that? I thought to myself. I was hearing a faint ringing of.. I think, adele? kind of near the roof. "I wonder if mai can jump really high too?" I thought out loud. Shoot. The person out there must have heard it, because the music stopped. "it's nothing, chloe, nothing." I muttered to myself so quietly that I doubted even a mai, whatever we were, could hear. I went outside, just to check, plus to see if I could really jump high. I jumped with as much power as I could and surprisingly, went so far that landing on the roof was like child's play. I landed on the highest tree in front of the vintage store and, although scared, looked down. There was still a figure on the roof. Before I could try to figure out how to get down and not get killed, I heard a laughing voice behind me. "Now this wasn't so hard. Goodbye my dear, Chloe King." And with that, Chloe King was pushed off of the tree, falling to one of her available nine deaths. And then, everything went dark.

Alek POV

When I finally turned off my phone, I ran to the side of the roof, trying to hide. I stopped looking for Chloe, which, little did I know, was going to be a HUGE mistake. After I climbed into a semi-safe tree, I relaxed. Until I saw Chloe in a tree. And a man behind her. Before I knew it, she was on the ground, and I was running to her.

**AN: Sorry it's short, I was sort of at a block… But umm, I'm sorry guys **


	4. Chapter 4: Avenge

**AN: Sorry I couldn't write for a while, London kind of took up a lot of my time, but i'm home now, so I should be able to write more often. As always, read and review, Chalek forever, blah blah blah. (Nobody cares about that stuff, do they? Just read the story :P)**

Chapter 4

Alek POV

This could not be happening. It just absolutley positively couldn't. Ever. It had to be a dream. But, even though the thought was subconcious, I knew that it wasn't. Chloe really was on the ground, dead. And, my true love wasn't the uniter, was she? I wish. HA, Alek you are so not thinking straight. You never are. I told myself this all the time. As I stared at her, my love, my heart, and my soul, I felt a tear stream down my face. And then I remembered the killer. I looked up, but realized that I was too late. Whoever it had been was already gone. I gave her one last glance, "Sorry, my love." and jumped up, running away. I had to find the one who did this. I didn't have a choice.

Chloe POV

**I was in complete darkness. But there was something lurking around, and I knew I wasn't alone. "Who's there?" I asked, afraid. The creature came out of it's hiding in the dark forest in front of me. It's graceful, fast movements made it seem as if it was an animal, but it's surprisingly beautiful face was human. I knew that face. I loved that face, but I didn't know who it was. I recognized it to be a boy with soft, dirty blonde hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. He bore no shirt had a muscled chest. As he crept closer in a fashion that might have seemed as if I was the prey and he the hunter, it began to seem that I should be afraid. Strangely, I only felt drawn to him. I took a cautious step forward, only afraid to scare him away. He seemed more and more like a vampire as he came closer, only quickening his pace. When he was finally by my side, it felt as if we were bound together. Just as I recognized his face as Alek's, he bit into my neck. "Sorry, my love," were the last words I heard as I slipped away quickly. **

I opened my eyes, recognizing my place of being as... the outside of my work? I felt a painful stab in my head as I reclaimed my memory. I had been pushed off of a very high tree by an unknown man. That distance would have it killed me, and I think it had. How was I still alive? More importantly, "Where is.. Alek?" I murmured to myself, thinking out loud. I then remembered my dream. That had been Alek, but he had not been the same. Stupid twilight, messing with my death dreams. What was I saying? I had NOT died. Okay, I had, but this was certainly not heaven. The headaches began to turn into migranes. Ughh. I remembered reading something in an article I had found about mai... a mai that had nine lives? What was it called...a uniter? It said there had not been one yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if I was her. Enough weird stuff had happened already. Well, I only had eight lives now. All I really wanted was some coffee and sleep right now, but I wanted to find Alek. I would see him tommorow anyway. Little did I know that he was avenging my death.

Alek POV

I ran around everywhere, not even avenging Chloe's death anymore, but trying to save the rest of my family from his colleagues. I had already found and murdered the killer, as he had not been such a wonderful fighter as one might believe... I suppose Chloe made it just a bit too easy for him, jumping onto that tree. But it was your fault she jumped. I told myself. It was my fault she was dead. After hours of running I realized that it was time to give up. I could have gone longer, but I was seriously injured in my back by a knife he stabbed me with right before he died. I left and with as much strength as I could muster, ran to Chloe's house.

Chloe POV

I walked down the sidewalk, considering my back was in too much pain to run. I had no idea why, because I had read that after a death, everything heals for a uniter. There wasn't any sort of stab on my back as I had thought. "CHLOE?! IS THAT YOU?" I heard a voice scream as I neared my house. It wasn't the ringing, beautiful, yet halfway smirking voice of Alek... it was Brian. "Whaat?" I stumbled around, looking for him. "It is you! What happened? You look like a bullied squirrel!" he said, worried. He leaned in a bit and kissed me, completley out of the blue. "No. Brian, stay away from me. I love somebody else..." it just slipped out. I didn't love somebody else. Okay, I loved Alek...? "you don't mean that." Brian replied quietly. "I do." and he dropped down, dead. (AN: Okay, whoever said that you didn't want him to die for now, but this part kind of just wrote itself REALLY, i wasn't thinking, my fingers were just moving on the keyboard, and now I think it's just perfect. I decided not to stop here, though.)

Alek POV

I ran to Chloe's street with tears in my eyes. My aggrivated side had gone away, and my hopeful side had replaced it. As I ran down her street, I saw a dead Brian and a CHLOE! Yes, she was alive! And she was the uniter...

AN: DUNDUNDUN...Here comes the Chalekk... Wwhatever, ermm, review... pleasee...


	5. Chapter 5: So close, yet so far away

Chapter 5

_AN: Okay, guys, I am soo like sorry for not writing in forever, (even though it brings me just so much joy to hit the writers BOULDER that I just hit) I just cannot think of anything. Also, I am really happy that those who have been adding me to their favorites have been doing so, but what I really count on is the comments, guys. So if you don't comment, you aren't exactly making me hate you, but I really prefer you review. I want to know what you think, whether or not you like it. Enjoy the story with your heart!_

Chloe's POV

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice whisper beside me. I recognized it as Alek's but didn't reply. I could not find the words to describe my feeling's right now. I had read a legend about how a mai's kiss could kill, but I did not understand then. Now I saw it clearly. I had killed Brian. That was never my intention. NEVER. "Chloe, come on, we need to get you all the way home and to bed." Another whisper came. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with the thought. Then, Brian disappeared. "What did you do?" I said quietly. "Nothing. He has left by his soul's last wish. You see, when a person dies, his soul has one more wish…" I didn't want to hear the rest. Brian had left me of his own desire, and right now I really hated him. Though I knew it was not time to get over it yet, I realized I had hated him since he put a hand on Alek. No longer did I care for him. I would tell his father tomorrow. Right now, I just wanted Alek. I grabbed him and kissed him with all I had. He leaned in, his tongue flicking my lips, begging for the permission I was only too willing to give. We kissed like that for what could have been minutes or hours, I could never be sure; and of course, it was over far too early. We looked at each other with love, and I realized we loved each other too much. He placed a kiss on my forehead, but before he could mutter anything in my ear, "My mom left for a business trip today. " And with that, I pulled him up to my roof.

Alek POV

I knew only too well what she was implying, and though I knew it was only because of Brian's death, but I decided to feel guilty later. "Are you sure?" I whispered. "I love you, Alek Petrov." She replied. No hesitations. Nothing. I leaned in, ready to greet the passion, but then, went back. "No. I won't let you do this. This is only because Brian died. I cannot, will not, make you regret this because of me. No." I said, regretting it and wanting to punch myself

_I am so extremely sorry about the EXTREME shortness of it, but I don't even know if I am going to cancel the story or not. I am not joking when I say I hit a writers boulder. _


	6. Chapter 6- Perfect Paradise

Chapter Six- Love and it's complicated ways

_AN: __**I am so dang sorry right now, just GAAH. I KNOW I didn't write in forever, so don't think I don't. I am not oblivious to my "duties" as a writer. But I was just under so much stress, I could not bring myself to work on this. I cannot promise right now to be the ending of my break, and this chapter is going to be super short- more apologies. I know, I know, I cannot really dig a hole any deeper, and I AM in debt with you guys right now, but I just can't… I don't really know how to get back into it once I'm out. So…. I don't really think apologies are what you want, but I can try… SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY… forgive me?-Anya**_

Alek POV

_I'm doing the right thing. Right? Yes. No question, Alek. No question!_ I tell myself this over and over again as Chloe stares at me in shock. I jump up and run, and this time, she does not follow. I run for as long as I can and find myself near home. I walk the rest of the way, and ignore everyone on my way back to my room.

CHLOE POV

He has got to be kidding me. This is a dream. He knew full well what I was implying, and he came in, and…. It is just because of Brian. Brian. Just the mention of his name was tearing me up. I let the darkness surround me, and sobbed out everything I had.

ALEK POV

She is crying. She is CRYING over the dumb idiot. I cannot stop myself from jumping out of my window and running to her.

CHLOE POV

I feel a muscled and warm arm curl around me, and know immediately that _he _is here. I could feel his presence, not only his touch. I didn't know whether to freak out or not, and decided I did not have enough energy. I let myself curl into him, and for a moment, just for a moment, I thought that we lived in a perfect paradise.

_**AN: Again, I cannot apologize enough… But anyway, as you have read, I am having AWFUL writing skills with this story right now. I keep writing things like **_, just for a moment, I thought that we lived in a perfect paradise. _**And it's not even going with the story.. I don't know what it is…. Help? SORRY. Forgive me?- Anya.**_


End file.
